Guapo
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Rose lo miró, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo como un secreto-"¿Qué hay de nuevo guapo?.. ¿O debería decir superestrella?" –"¿Sabes que mi oferta de fugarnos sigue en pie, cierto?"


**Summary: Rose lo miró, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo como un secreto_-"¿Qué hay de nuevo guapo?.. ¿O debería decir superestrella?" _–"¿Sabes que mi oferta de fugarnos sigue en pie, cierto?"**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo tuyo Steph, gracias.**

**XXXXX**

**Guapo**

**By: Kristen V. Cullen**

"_He said, sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"<em>

Si no llevaba mal la cuenta –cosa poco probable- habían sido dos años y unos meses más, pero ver nuevamente a esa muñeca con tacones altos –ya no más la chica de escuela secundaria, sino la seria y centrada futura abogada- no pudo hacer más feliz a Emmett Cullen.

Se había ido de Houston a Nueva York, y había vuelto. Ninguna promesa, ninguna atadura. No había terminado muy bien, él nunca había dejado que llegara más allá de una persecución constante. Pero Rosalie Hale, como su gemelo Jasper, sabía leer el ambiente. Nunca dijo que volvería, solo que había algo en la forma en que le hablaba, algo que valía más que cualquier "prometo escribirte" o "te llamaré todos los días"..

_-Hey guapo._

Y ninguna persona habría preparado al chico de veinticuatro años que le había dicho que era muy joven, que con casi dieciocho pero tratando de agarrarlo desde que tenía prácticamente dieciséis. Que para él era todavía pequeña, que tenía que conocer el mundo antes de encapricharse –se lo debía a Jasper, nunca habría querido a su preciosa hermana saliendo con el por entonces cinco años mayor Emmett-.

No, nunca podrían haberlo sacado de la impresión que fue verla. Madura, estudiada, viajada. Hermosa como siempre.

Porque no había querido dejarla ir, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Por ese entonces todavía era un pobre diablo aspirando a ser una estrella del fútbol americano que trabajaba a medio tiempo en el bar de la familia. Y ella era la hija del médico que había conocido toda su vida, y que tenía _tanto_ potencial. Tanta actitud, tanta inteligencia para conformarse con lo que podía darle, o la falta de ello.

_-Esa chica te tiene de rodillas hermano._

Entonces, cuando la rubia belleza finalmente había aparecido de la nada sentada en esa mesa del fondo de su bar, él simplemente se había quedado de piedra.

_-¿Rosalie?_

Rose lo miró, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo como un secreto_-¿Qué hay de nuevo guapo?.. ¿O debería decir superestrella?_

Y lo besó. Simple y plano, lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa y lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Con todo y el olor a cerveza que sintió entre el perfume, dos años desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Emmett nunca se había sentido merecedor, ni cuando se paseaba por las tardes luego de la escuela para comer algo con su hermana Alice, o la vez que inesperadamente se había levantado en de su banquillo y le plantó el mejor beso de su existencia. De hecho, ese día hace año y medio, cuando por fin la vio en otro lugar que en las fotos que su cuñada le enviaba –Bella siempre había sabido como torturarlo, especialmente cuando le dijo que dejaban NYU y se transferían a la Universidad de Houston-, notando como lo felicitaba a su forma tan Rosalie, no pudo sacar el valor. Luego agradeció que estuviese borracha, porque su actuación no había sido otra cosa que vergonzosa.

_-Todo es culpa de Edward, mira que dejar que su novia y tu hermana me emborrachen. _

Rosalie no tenía vergüenza. Podía hablar de ese maldito beso y ni un poco de color aparecía en su rostro, él mientras tanto era un horno.

La estrella en ascenso, _el gran jugador texano_, seguía quedando irremediablemente noqueado por la chica que hacía malabarismos entre su carrera, la familia, y su ciudad. Todo en unos más que altos zapatos Louis Vuitton.

Pensó que estaría con otro, que ella _sí_ conseguiría olvidar su "capricho". Rosalie Hale era demasiado mujer para él. Siempre lo había sido.

_-Cariño, ¿para que quiero otro cuando el hombre de mi vida me reserva mi mesa preferida todos los días?_

Avasallante. Con los años eso no había dejado de cohibirlo –ninguna podía dejarlo así, ni antes ni ahora-.

_-Siempre has sido tú, muñeca._

_-Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar._

Escuchó tacones, una cadencia que podía reconocer con los ojos cerrados. Se había soltado el cabello y guardado sus cosas, y ahora una mirada divertida brillaba en sus ojos azul violáceo.

-Hey guapo, ¿cuándo termina tu turno?

Muchas mujeres le habían dicho guapo, pero el único momento en que esa palabra no le daba dolor de cuello era cuando salía de su boca. Rosalie y su acento eran simplemente desarmadores.

Lo tenía en sus manos, la adolescente también lo había hecho –estaba bastante seguro de que la niña también en su momento-. Y lo gracioso es que no parecía parar, él solo se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento natural de quererla a su lado.

Tomó un mechón, siguiendo la curvatura de sus bucles con el dedo, dándole su sonrisa más pícara.

-En cuánto a mi hermano se le ocurra que Bella tiene que encontrarse con mi hermana, y que tiene las llaves del lugar-ella posó la mano que tenía el anillo que le había dado en primavera. Emmett se encogió de hombros como si no quisiera la cosa-. Hoy no tengo entrenamiento.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo?

-Casi. Me falta un solo párrafo.

-Esa es mi chica-atrajo delicadamente su rostro sobre la barra y la besó-. Nos vemos en una hora, espero llegar a tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que me la debes amigo. Es el ensayo de la boda.

Rodó los ojos-¿Sabes que mi oferta de fugarnos sigue en pie, cierto?

-Alice va a matarme.

-Tu tranquila Hale. Seré el primero en llegar.

Rosalie lo miró antes de despegarse completamente de la barra, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Te amo.

Rió entre dientes, dejando que sus codos resbalaran hasta el centro de la madera que los separaba.

-Eso es bueno, porque yo siempre lo he hecho.

Ella soltó un bufido ofuscado, arruinando por completo la atmósfera. No sabía quien era mejor para "desendulzar" el momento, si su cuñada o Rosalie.

-Años, mira que he tenido que seguirte-negó con la cabeza-. ¿Acaso crees que yo no, señor "eres demasiado joven para salir conmigo"?

Hizo un puchero y esa pequeña arruga que a él tanto le enternecía apreció en una nariz que tenía una que otra peca –pecas que su novia odiaba por completo-. La amaba, desde hace tanto que ya no podría decir el momento exacto en que pasó.

-Nunca dudaría de ti, guapa.

**XXXXX**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Son las 3:15 de la mañana del 2 de Enero y ya no doy más, pero tenía que subir esto. El primer one-shot del año del fin del mundo y es un Emmett/Rosalie bastante extraño si me permiten decirlo (estaba escuchando You and I, raro de mi escuchar a Gaga porque si, y se me vino a la mente esta imagen de un bar y tacones altos). Espero que les haya gustado lectoras mías, y también que me dejen sus comentarios. **

**Y así se nos fue otro año más, mucha suerte en este 2012 que recién empieza.**

**PD: Dependiendo de cuanto guste (o no) , puede que publique una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Rosalie –y no es que esto sea alguna forma de chantajearlas para que me dejen reviews, es solo que.. bueno sí, es chantaje-**

**Nos leemos ..**

**KVC.**


End file.
